


Precisely as Sharp

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentions of Asra, One Night Stands, Smut, Yes now there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The count and his doctor, fueled strictly by alcohol and the desire to feel a little something for once.





	Precisely as Sharp

    The gold feels cooler than it looks. Under the old yellowing lights of the Rowdy Raven, Lucio’s mechanical arm sparks and appears to burn with hues of yellow and orange. Most likely it’s the drink, but Julian can’t help but feel it looks akin to freshly heated steel. Impossibly hot to the touch. But pushing him against the wall, with metallic digits crawling up over his throat and jaw, the fire turns to ice against the doctor’s skin.

    The points though, the ones that mark the knife-like end of his fingers, are precisely as sharp as Julian predicted.

    Here in the alley is not the best spot for the pair to be doing this. Lips locked and fingers drunkenly groping beneath jackets and shirts, feeling for skin as the red-head finds himself backed up against a wall. It’s unbecoming of a count he thinks briefly, this entire situation is unbecoming of a count, and a married one at that. Making out with his friend, his doctor of all people. And while their romantic situations aren’t much better than this, it’s still not appropriate.

    Though the most concerning thought is that Julian doesn’t really care at the moment. Another line of thoughts he will blame on the alcohol.

“Someone’s going to hear you if you can’t stop that laughing,” Julian whispers with a grin.

“Please,” Lucio says as a metallic digit catches on the doctor’s bottom lip, “even if they do, who do you think is going to stop us?”

“Cocky.”

“Of course.”

    From there on out, there’s no hesitation. Stumbling up through the dark streets, and through the gardens back to the count’s chambers. The dogs barely giving any mind to their master or his guest as the pair enter and fall onto the bed.

    The only fumbling from their alcohol-idled brains as clothes hit the floor. Limbs tangling and noises being hushed as Julian feels the heat from the counts eyes baring down upon him. Bright red, even in the dark, it’s reminder of his work, their real relationship and his real duty before the claws dig on his hip. Leaving pinpointed red marks and dragging him back to the moment. Watching Lucio quirk a brow before he speaks.

“Are you thinking about me?”

     Julian blinks, but chuckles none the less. Sitting up as best he can to press closer to the questioning count. Grinning despite his position, and letting his eyes wander over Lucio’s face freely. 

“No.”

    The pout is instant, dramatic as always, but he still follows through. Lucio pushes Julian back down onto the bed as a predatory grin overtakes his lips. Leaning down to run bites and kisses up the other’s neck and jaw. All the way up to his ear, when he knows he has nothing but his doctor’s attention.

“Better start then. You’ve got no one but me tonight, and I want to know it.”

    A shiver runs down Julian’s spine at the words. Never usually one to talk dirty himself, he still can’t deny the effect it has on him. Ungloved as he runs his hand up to twist into Lucio’s blond hair, tugging at the locks as if it’s possible to pull the count closer.

    The small amount of control is relinquished, but Lucio doesn’t let it go long without a rebuttal. Pressing Julian’s hips down against the bed as he slots their hips together. Drinking in the whine that sounds in the back of Julian’s throat with a grin. Nipping at the lips beneath his own as he grinds down, feeling the erection grow on the both of them and the grip on his hair tightens.

    Pinning Julian down like this is a lot more exciting than the count initially anticipated. Watching him slowly fall apart from such simple touches, and getting the chance to tear him up like he did to old cadavers and limbs. Metaphorically, of course, though with the response garnered from the simple scratches on his hips, it sparks Lucio’s imagination. Wondering just how much pain Julian would take before he called it quits.

    A thought for another day, he figures quickly as he feels fingers running down his chest to the hem of his underwear. Staring down into blue-grey eyes before the golden hands snatches up both the wrists and pins them above Julian’s head. Eliciting a grin from him, and a press up from his hips.

“Eager,” he notes with a cocked eyebrow.

“You did say you wanted attention,” Julian hums, a husky quality entering his voice.

 Even in such a compromising position, Julian still finds a way to run his mouth. Whether it’s the desire to punish that, or just to push it more, Lucio does just that.

    The metal hand takes a spot at Julian’s throat instead of his wrists. Squeezing just enough for Julian to gasp a bit, back arching as he moans. The oxygen that gets to his lungs burns just enough to emphasize the softer feeling of his underwear finally being dragged away, and the cool air on his hard cock. The sensation makes his hips buck up, and he can vaguely hear Lucio’s chuckle of amusement over the blood beginning to thrum in his ears. 

    The grip on his throat loosens after a moment, and Julian sucks in as much air as he can get. Letting the thrumming dissipate as his chest heaves in arousal and lack of oxygen. Eyes focusing back up to Lucio as he leans down close. The red eyes seeming to burn right through him.

“Has anyone ever told you how delicious you look like this?” Lucio questions with a purr. The sharp tips of his metal fingers running over Julian’s throat. “You like getting strangled like that, hm? God, if not for wanting to hear how loud you can really get, I’d keep you like that while I fucked you.”

    Julian can feel his face flushing bright, at a loss for words at the moment. His usual silver tongue failing him, clearly to Lucio’s amusement as said count leans over to open the drawer on his bedside table. Pulling out a small bottle of oil before uncapping it and coating his normal hand in the slick substance.

“Relax,” Lucio whispers, uncharacteristically soft as he presses gentle kisses over the bite marks on Julian’s throat and shoulder. Slowly pressing two slicked up fingers inside of Julian.

    The tightness forces a hard breath out of Julian, hips bucking up before the free hand of Lucio’s pushes his hips back down. Sharp fingers threatening to pierce the skin as the other two begin to move and stretch Julian out. Drinking up every noise as they spill out of him, adding more marks to his chest and collarbones.

    It continues for what feels like hours for Julian, the weight of the golden arm keeping his hips pinned as he mewls and squirms. The tightness and stretch slowly dissipating as the fingers scissored and pressed inside him. Though it’s only when the fingers are removed that Julian whines. The sudden emptiness making his fingers wind through the sheets beneath them with need. Gulping a little as he watches Lucio ready himself. Pressing his oiled cock to Julian’s entrance with a grin. One that reads that he knows what he wants, and intends to get it.

    It’s as maddening as it is unbearably attractive.

“Tell me you want it.”

“Gods be damned, Lucio just-” Julian’s words are cut off with a small hiss as the sharp fingers dig into his flesh. Making his hips buck a little bit, betraying his desperation without having to say anything.

 “Did your manners go out the door with your drink?” Lucio questions with a hum, lazily running the claws down Julian’s chest, scratching down towards his naval before looping back up. “Ask me nicely, Julian.”

    Their eyes lock and it feels like an eternity before the count gets his response. Watching Julian pant and stare back. Defiantly waiting as if to see if Lucio will give in before him. It doesn’t happen, and when he does give in, the smirk on Lucio’s lips is triumphant and animalistic.

“Please fuck me…”

    Fast and all at once, Lucio pushes inside Julian. Holding to let him adjust, and also to admire him from up above. Watching his eyes blow wide, and the noise catch in his throat beside his breath before he lets them out. Heavy and loud. Quickly catching his breath as his hands grip more at the sheets, Lucio’s hips and shoulders. Anything to help bring him back down to reality. Licking his lips, the count drinks in the sight.

    It gets harder and harder to resist by the second and without much warning, Lucio finally begins to move. Keeping the golden hand on Julian’s hip to keep him down as much as possible and brace himself, while the other finds one of the doctor’s hand and pins it down above his head. Pressing their lips together in a demanding and rough kiss, as he rolls his hips slow and hard. Feeling every shudder under him before he sets at a faster pace.

    Julian gulps hard, gripping onto Lucio’s hand like a lifeline as he’s fucked down into the bed. The noises that come from both of them now getting caught between lips, and catching teeth. Using his free hand to grip back onto Lucio’s hair as he pulls back his lips and moves them down the curve of Lucio’s throat.

    The fact that he gets that far is astounding enough, and hearing the breathy little groans make it all the more worth the taken risk. But of course, it doesn’t go on for long before Lucio is pulling out the stops again. Using that talented tongue of his where Julian’s ultimately fails without prompting in the midst of such intimacy.

“Gods you’re so good,” Lucio pants, eyes shut but still grinning. Leaning into Julian to prompt him back down onto the bed, gripping his hip harder and watching the shudder run through his body before continuing.

“Had I known you fall apart so easily, I would have done this years ago. Made you mine before that magician did.”

    The mention of Asra sends a jolt of something other than pleasure through Julian, though Lucio is quick to remedy. Gently hushing the doctor with a particularly hard thrust and a kiss to his jawline.

“I’m not asking you to leave him, I know you love him,” Lucio hums against the flushed skin. “But I want to be more important than him right now. Show me how good you are, just for me. Let me see how I make you feel. Show me how good I can fuck you, Ilya.”

    The name has exactly the desired effect, crumbling the last of Julian’s exterior down as he finally breaks completely. Immediate verbal responses, as simple as they are, as he scrambles to pull Lucio back in for a kiss. Demanding, but submissive when push comes to shove.

    Whispers of Lucio’s name against his lips, and whimpers of pleading as the pace is raised. Harder and faster, adding the obscene noises of skin on skin to the moans and groans of pleasure that litter the air. A miracle that no one has heard them despite the lack of anything too loud or rambunctious, though that’s certainly not something either of them are thinking at the moment.

     It isn’t long before the crescendo begins to build. Louder and more cracked from the both of him, sweaty and desperate to finish, that the end comes. It’s ultimately Julian who breaks first, mouth dropping open into a silent scream as his cock throbs and comes onto their pressed together chests. The tightness around his own cock, combined with watching Julian come undone from his actions alone sends him spiraling into a climax of his own, though the final words from him are much louder, getting pressed into Julian’s shoulder so as not to wake the castle.

    The silence that follows is only polluted by their heavy breathing, panting breaths and sighs on content. Shaky muscles that now show as Lucio pulls out, sending a tired but nonetheless cocky grin down to Julian before collapsing down onto his chest. Garnering a chuckle out of the doctor as he pushes the hair out of his face and shuts his eyes.

“Best you’ve ever had?” Lucio asks as he flops over onto his back, though his eyes never leave Julian.

“I’d say it’s up there,” comes the witty response. His senses, and sarcasm, slowly coming back to him in the afterglow.

“I’ll take that…” Lucio pauses after that, and doesn’t speak again until Julian makes a move to sit up and leave. Fixing him with a knowing grin as he tries. “You’ll only garner more suspicion if you leave so late. Stay the night, you look like you would fall asleep half way back to your quarters. If you can even walk that is.”

    The look Julian fixes him with is half way between humor and scathing, but does as requested regardless. Flopping back down onto the bed and letting Lucio sling an arm across his chest and press closer to him, grin still on his face even as he drifts off into eventual sleep. Followed closely by Julian, whose mind, for once, is right in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate leaving things unfinished, and really wanted to see Julian get choked, so I gave it a proper ending. Shout-out to my friends for reading it in its trash half-way mark. There's still not a lot of editing, this ship is gonna be the death of me.  
> Hmu on tumblr maigoth.tumblr.com for requests, original content and sneak peeks.


End file.
